eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Elisabeth Baker
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. 03:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Elisabeth is a complexed person, she hates people a lot. She's not shy, she's just exertmely anti-social. She is very ambious, she doesnt like following rules at times. She's a loner, and she's a thief. She's a master thief at that, because she's so quiet and all. She also very cautious and serective, nobody knows Elisabeth's past. Also, Elisabeth is very quick-witted and clever, she is hates Brenna (the headmistress) and will rebel against her, but Elisabeth has her own adja. She doesnt wish to be forced to accept the terms the other rebels set for attacking Brenna. Elisabeth is very headstrong and stubborn, and she has a long remebery so don't break a promise to her, or she'll find you and kill you for it. She's not the forgiving type, exactly. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) "I, Elisabeth Nga Baker was born in Scotland on December 2nd. My mum was a poor homeless women, she died when she was giving birth to me. She was too far from the hospital to give birth, and nobody, not my dad as he was too drunk and too far away to see her. So, i was born on the streets of Scotland, although i was saved by a 'kindly' old lady across the street form where i was. She wasn't so kind, in fact she was a Drug-dealer whom only wanted to sell me for more drugs and whatnot, so i was physically abused by this lady for 3 years until i saved by the angels known as the police who put her in jail and then i was put in a poor muggle orphange "You'd think that was the end, right? Well, it's not becuase a year later, i was adopted by a Welsh Rich lady visting England at the time, but she was moving to Scotland, so i lived there again. She was only adopting me so she could look 'nice' but in reality, she was tough, mean, bully who totured me mentally and physically.Then at the age 5, i ran away..... but was found by the police and was put back into the foster care!" "Then being adopted yet again aged 6 years old, i went and lived with a fairly strange couple whom seemed obessed with my blood type. That's when they became Vampires, although they didn't suck me dry and i'm so lucky they kept corpses of people they've sucked the life of in the basement and i wasn't allowed there. They weren't cruel, but nor where they nice, very strict. I guess they wanted a servant as i was only feed bread crumbs. I pratically went hungry, so i ran away... again." "When i was in the midst of coming back to my foster family, i was kidnapped by some feral Werewolf whom keept me as his pet for sometime, he bit me too. So at the age 7 years old, i was a Werewolf. It sucked, i never slept that well at night, he well, wasn't the best person to take care of kid so he brought me back to my family then wished me luck. Luck? I've had no luck with anything so far!" "A women form Russia adopted me, aged 8 and i went to live in Russia for sometime, but only for a month or so as the lady was a illegal immergant form Iraq, she was kicked out, and but i was allowed to stay in Russia because i had a relative there." "Well, i was forced to stay in Russia with my aunt Aridine for awhile, and while i was there, i did accidal magic at age 9. I was stealing some eggs from the mark place because, well i could! I was just putting them in the bag, when the whole shelf of eggs came zooming towards me like bullets and hit me all over my body, of course i got yelled at." "Some time later, i got my letter to EESM, and so i am here to this day as a 4th Year" 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure Blood (Werewolf) 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) Werewolf 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? Scottish and her parent's were Scottish, and no. 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? I dunno. She's Cliqueless though. Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 2 and none 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Unsorted